Chuck vs The End
by emu ostriches
Summary: After several years, Team Bartowski has finally eliminated The Ring and Fulcrum, is Chuck going to finally have his life back and more importantly, with the person he loves.
1. Prologue

_I haven't written anything in a long time, sorry about that and I don't like where my Valentine story is going, so I'm probably not gonna work on that anymore._

_I have a new idea, let's hope it works out as well as I hope it would._

_Disclaimer: I do not Chuck, although I do wish I own Sarah and Ellie._

_This story is not beta"ed", all mistakes are my own_

**Prologue:**

"Hands up, no sudden movements. If anyone moves, I will put a bullet in your brain." Casey yells as he barges in through the large double doors.

This is the moment he has been waiting for the better of 4 years. He has finally got the leaders of Fulcrum in his gun sight.

Out of his peripheral vision, he spots a movement behind him. Before he could react, however, he hears a gun shot , the man behind him collapsed. As usual, Agent Walker had perfect timing, with a gun-ready Bartowski right behind her. Other Fulcrum operatives attempt to fire their weapons, but they were quickly dispatched by the combined efforts of Sarah, Chuck and Casey.

"Don't move, you are all under arrest!" Sarah shouts at the executives of The Ring.

Suddenly, one of the Ring's operatives reaches for his fireman, within a second, three shots from Casey, Sarah and Chuck were fired into his brain, killing him immediately.

Using the commotion, the leader of The Ring presses a button under the table. Casey turns his gun towards him, "What did you just do?"

A frantic beeping sound began to sound in the room and a familiar tic-toc echoed within the hall. The leader of the Ring smiled, "You will never take us alive."

"Run!" The three of them sprinted out of the room, running towards the exit of the industrial building.

They are 10 meters away from the exit when a large explosion is heard within the depths of the building. An intense heat began to wash over them, presiding the great roar of the fire that was shot straight at them.

Casey was first out, while Chuck pushes Sarah ahead of him into the darkness of the night. That is when he feels the full force of the fire propelling him forward 20 meters, crumpling as he falls to the ground.

His last thought before unconsciousness takes him is that the nightmare is finally over, "I can finally start a new life."

_Yes, The Ring is finally gone, Fulcrum is gone. And yes, I do have a plot somewhat in my head, so this would make sense as you keep reading it._

_I am addicted to REVIEWS, please fuel my addiction!_


	2. The Awakening

_This will be another short chapter, some fluffy stuff. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, but I wish I own Sarah and Ellie._

_This is not beta'ed', our mistakes are mine_

After what seemed like ages, Chuck awoke from his unconsciousness, with Sarah's grief-stricken face hovering above him, in his half-blinded state, Sarah seemed to be crying relentlessly or is she? He couldn't tell. She seems to be telling paramedics to come take a look at him. He tries to speak, but unconsciousness takes over once again.

Chuck awakes again after a while, he hears Sarah's voice hovering above him, "Come on, get up Chuck, wake up."

Chuck slowly opens his eyes and was greeted by Sarah's warm smile. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily." Sarah reaches over and gives him a big hug. "Oh my god, you scared me. I thought I was going to lose you"

When Sarah releases her grip on him, Chuck slowly picks himself up with Sarah's help, looks around and sees the myriad of agents and paramedics rushing about. "Where's Casey?"

Sarah says, "He's directing the CIA task force to sweep the building, come on, let's get you over to the paramedics, we'll get you checked out."

Chuck stops, "Sarah, before we do anything, I have something to ask of you,"

"Chuck, whatever this is, it can wait, I need to make sure you are alright."

"No, I have to get this off my chest. This is something I have been meaning to do, as soon this is over. I can stand by myself." Sarah releases her grip on him.

"Alright, what is it Chuck?"

"I know we have been cover dating for 4 years now. Well, to me, this isn't just cover dating. We haven't done most things that real couples do, but I know that we know each other better than other couples. To me, this is more real than most relationships. Now, I know that I am not the best looking guy in the world, you can probably do much better than me. I am not the most suave guy in the world, not the smartest, not the funniest, not the toughest, not the richest. But there is one thing I know, there is no one in this world that can love you more than I can, I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I will love you tomorrow, the day after that to the day I die and I believe that for me to complete this commitment, there is one more thing I need to do."

By this time, Sarah's eyes started glistening with tears, as the anticipation of what is about to come overwhelmed her.

Chuck gets down on one knee, takes out a diamond, "This is something I found inside the base and I guess this will have to serve for now and I will get the real thing as soon as possible. Sarah Walker, will you marry me?"

Sarah looks at him wordlessly, as streams of silent tears fall down her face. She reaches down, grabs Chuck's arm and helps him out and pulls him into a tight embrace, then whispers in his ear, "I will hand in my resignation tomorrow then." Chuck, holds back a happy cry, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Chuck, that is a yes."

_Oh yes, I just did._

_The chapters are also going to get longer _

_REVIEW: To keep up my frantic pace of writing, I will need plenty of reviews to fuel my energy, so you know what to do!_


	3. Wedding Plans

_This is a slightly longer chapter and again, my chapters are going to keep getting longer as Chuck and Sarah start a life together._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, but I wish I own Sarah and Ellie_

_This is not beta'ed', therefore all mistakes are mine_

_Hope you enjoy!_

The newly engaged walked hand-in-hand past the wreckage, a gleaming light amidst the destruction. The large smiles plastered on their faces in complete contrast to their scenery.

As they walked back to Sarah's car, they see a beaming Casey stuffing severely wounded operatives from the Ring into a black security van. "You guys are in for a treat, traitor bastards. You will be stuck in that hole for the rest of your lives, enjoy your last breath of the sweet air of freedom." Slamming the door on their faces.

"Hey Casey!" Chuck yells out.

"What do you want Bartowski?" Casey irately snaps out at Chuck.

"Guess what, I am engaged to Sarah! Any chance for a group hug? For old time's sake?" Casey's glaring look eased after hearing the news.

"Not even if the sky falls and the only hope for humanity's survival is if I hug you. Have you told Beckman yet?" Casey laughs as he pictures the General in his head.

Sarah takes over, "No, but I'm going to hand in my 2 weeks notice tomorrow."

Casey walks toward Sarah and in a surprising gesture reaches his arms out and engulfs Sarah in a massive hug. Casey says sincerely, "Congratulation, too bad you are settling for this geek." Sarah replies, "Nerd, not geek, and he is my nerd now." Chuck simply stared, his jaw dropping to the floor at the sight of Casey displaying such signs of affection. "Bartowski, this window will only open for 5 seconds, no more other opportunities." Snapping Chuck out of his shock, wasting no time to join in.

"Alright, that's enough. Now get off me."

As Chuck and Sarah retreat to a safe distance, Casey says, "Bartowski, you have done an amazing job for your country."

_

* * *

_

Everything happened very very quickly, Chuck could barely remember the events that happened after his proposal to Sarah, it feels just like yesterday that he finally popped the question.

Now he is talking to the wedding planner with Sarah and Ellie.

After leaving the destruction, Chuck and Sarah immediately drove to see Ellie, who, if possible, seemed even happier and more excited than Chuck and Sarah. She ran inside the house and grabbed a book of wedding ideas that she wanted to, but couldn't use and without missing a beat, started discussing wedding ideas with Sarah and him.

When Sarah handed in her resignation to the CIA and told General Beckman she was no longer working as an agent, they all, surprising, took it very well, considering they were losing one of their best agents. From what Sarah told him, the General said, word for word, "I am very happy for the two of you, to be honest the CIA and I were expecting that as soon as this is over, you would leave. I wish you the best in your future." He never thought the General as a warm person, only thinking about the country and not about each individual.

Chuck put that to the back of his mind, even after 4 years of working with her, he could still not completely understand how her mind works. All he can think of right now, is his beautiful fiance and that he will be with her till the day he dies.

"Chuck, Chuck! Come on, I need your input on this." Feeling a slight kick on his knee from Sarah, "It's not just my wedding, it's also yours."

"Sorry, I was just thinking, what is the question again?"

This time, it is Ellie who kicks him, "Pay attention Chuck, we need to find a location as soon as possible so we can set a date. A beach wedding at your spot would be nice, but it might be kind of repetitive if both of our weddings happened at a beach."

Sarah offers, "I don't really mind where we can have it, but I would prefer to keep it elegant and simple, not somewhere too fancy."

An idea suddenly pops into Chuck's head, "What about right outside Barstow? There is a beautiful grass field right there, I think it would be perfect." This is met by the confused stares from Sarah and Ellie.

Chuck explains, "You know Sarah, the first time we almost... that place, I believe we called it our Black Rock. It means a lot to me, for our relationship and for my family."

Sarah's eyes light up in understanding, Ellie and the wedding planner simply got even more perplexed, "I have no idea what you two are talking about, but if you think that place is perfect then sure, we could have it there. But wouldn't some grass field in Barstow be counted as a public area, owned by the government? How can you use it?"

"Oh trust me, Sarah and I have got some connections."

* * *

_2 weeks later_

It was another quick 2 weeks for Chuck, everything seemed to go by very quickly once the wedding date and location was finalized, it is just like something pressed a fast forward button, but it is probably just the excitement for the wedding.

"Just 3 more months til we're married." Chuck murmurs to himself.

Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Awesome are registering for gifts in a store. Awesome and Ellie are giving advice to Sarah on what to and what not to register. "No, you don't need this, this is what you need." He hears Ellie reprimand Sarah, while shoving a beautiful elegant place set into Sarah's arms, while Devon takes the rather grubby plate from Sarah's hands.

Chuck slowly wanders away from the group as Ellie and Awesome seem to be shopping for their wedding, not allowing either of them to pick what they want. He suddenly spots a vase with 3 candles painted on it and finds himself increasingly drawn towards it.

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!" He hears a distant call from Sarah, he looks up, looking for that familiar mop of blonde hair, "Sarah?" "Chuck!" A flash of blonde hair caught his eyes, spotting it near the other side of the store. As he walks towards his fiance, he hears that annoying sound that has plagued his last 3 weeks again, 'Beep', 'Beep', 'Beep' and a muffled ringing sound in his ears. "When is this going to stop!" He angrily muses.

It had went on incessantly after the destruction of The Ring, having gone to the CIA doctors several times, who has continually reassured that he is fine, just a result from being unconscious and being so close to a bomb explosion. "It has slightly damaged your hearing, but it will heal with time and will go away eventually, there is nothing we can do to stop it." They said to him each time. Even Sarah has reassured him that this has happened to her before, for her, it usually goes away after a month.

'Beep', 'Beep'. "This is annoying." He says to himself, rubbing his ears in an attempt to stop it. As he reaches Sarah, a massive headache coursed through his head, the pain is so intense he could barely bear it, letting loose an animalistic scream. "Ahhhh! It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!" Putting his palm on his forehead and fiercely rubbing it, smacking it, in an effort to make it go away. He stumbles over some plates displayed, falling over them. Chuck grabs the sides of his head and screams so hard, it feels like his lungs are going to burst.

Sarah, Ellie and Awesome located the source of the screaming and rush towards him with concern in their eyes.

As they secure him onto the ground to check on him, the pain in his head finally subsided as sweet unconsciousness took him.

_There, the end of this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, if you have any concerns about this chapter, message me and I will gladly answer your queries._

_So is Chuck going to get rid of his headaches, will their wedding happen on time? You'll find out soon._

_But first, what I require are REVIEWS to fuel my energy. Don't care what you write, even a "You've done a shitty job" is fine with me_


	4. The Human Intersect

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I hope I own Sarah and Ellie_

_This is not beta'ed', all mistakes are mine_

_I was not too pleased with my previous chapter, don't think the pacing was good enough. I hope you feel this one is an improvement. I got some decent ideas so I'm uploading a new chapter fairly quickly._

His ears are ringing, he hears plenty of commotion around him, he hears a Sarah's voice, distant, yet close, "Hurry up, we got to get him to a surgery room." He tries to open his eyes, but his eyelids refuse to budge. Using sheer will power, he finally gets them open to a tiny slit, he slowly moves his head and all he sees are bags and more bags, IV drips, blood transfusions. Doctors and nurses milling around, seemingly, hovering above him. Everyone seems to be in a big hurry in this hospital.

Then he sees a figure that looks just like Casey, Chuck thinks to himself, "What is he doing here?" Chuck tries to focus on Casey's shape, but it seems to float slowly away, another second later, it disappears.

Sarah notices his opened eyes, "Come on Chuck, you have to fight it, fight for yourself, fight for …....." Sarah's voice slowly drowns out as pain coursed through his body once more. His body tenses and starts shaking uncontrollably. Nothing he does can stop it.

Once again, he feels nothing, as if his body is not there anymore as he falls into a deep slumber.

'Beep', 'Beep', 'Beep'.

* * *

Suddenly, Chuck feels his limbs and is in control of his body again, like his soul just floated back inside his body. He wiggled his toes, yes, he can feel them moving. He slowly raises his arms, yes, it's responding as well.

"Chuck, are you awake?" Sarah's sweet voice registers in his brain.

Chuck groggily lets out a moan and slowly opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings, he is lying on a hospital bed and sees Sarah slowly getting up, with concern in her eyes. "What... what happened to me?"

"You're still traumatized by the incident, that incident. The stress levels it brought you caused the pain and the unconsciousness. When you were hurt after the incident, that memory is causing you a lot of stress and traumatization."

"So, is there something wrong with me? Am I going to be okay?"

"The doctors said, from what they can deduce, it is all in your head, there is really nothing wrong with you. They subjected you to several tests when we brought you here. They found nothing. All they said was that you shouldn't focus on what is bothering you, focus on something you love. If you don't pay attention to it, your stress levels shouldn't rise and the problem shouldn't persist."

"What about this beeping sound I can here? I can still hear it in my head, I can't get it out. Does this have anything to do with me being the Intersect?"

"As far as the tests show, no it is not, I have asked for additional testing, the results should be here in a couple of days. But currently, the doctors believe that it is just your brain replaying the beeping sound from the bomb and your brain placed that short-term memory into your long-term memory." Sarah took Chuck's hands in hers, squeezing it lightly to let him know she is there for him. "The doctors are sure that your brain will heal soon. I know it is bothering you, but just let it be, don't focus on it, don't pay attention to it, the doctors said it is the only way to keep your stress levels low and eventually it should go away." She gently strokes his face, "Here, this might get it out of your mind." Sarah leans in closer to Chuck and kisses Chuck lightly on the lips. She parts for a second, "You scared me so much, please, the doctor said it's all psychological, the only way you avoid another episode like this is to not pay attention to it, it will go away. Do it for us."

She then leans forward again, this time kissing him more passionately, their lips pressed against each other in sweet caress, time seems to flow without interruption, they couldn't tell whether years or days have passed as their hands wandered all over each others body. Sarah gently climbs onto the hospital bed, trying not to hurt Chuck anymore than he has already.

Things were starting to get heated, before a little giggle interrupted the moment and ruined it. They turned around and see a red-faced Ellie and beaming Awesome looking at the two of them. Sarah reluctantly gets off of Chuck, not before leaving a intimate touch on Chuck that holds future promises.

"Hey baby brother, you feeling better?" As Ellie and Awesome comes closer, Ellie leaning down to put Chuck in an embrace. "The doctor told me that you had a seizure, something about too much playing video games or watching TV in the dark. I don't really know how this would cause a seizure, but I trust the doctor."

Chuck looks past Ellie and sees Sarah mouthing "CIA doctor." before nodding in understanding.

The doctor comes in with a nurse, holding a folder, "Alright Mr. Bartowski, I see that you have nothing wrong with you anymore, just keep the late night video games to a minimum and I hope I won't have to see you here again. We can discharge you later today."

Awesome shakes the doctor's hand, "Thanks doc, we can take it from here." Walking with the doctor and the nurse to the door.

"Excuse me," Chuck interjects, "Sarah, Ellie, Captain, where's Casey?" He sees the blank stares coming from the three of them.

Sarah, with an incredulous look, says, "Chuck, don't you remember? Casey had an accident 4 weeks ago. He was sent back to Washington, so he could be closer to his family." Before putting on a what-the hell-do-you-think-you-are-saying face.

Chuck looks confused, "But.... but I saw him when I was being stretchered in. At least I think it was Casey, it was a bit blurry."

"Chuck, Casey is not here, he's back in Washington, you're hallucinating, you've been out cold since you collapsed in the store. It must be a figment of your imagination."

Ellie grabs a change of clothes from a bag, "Come on Chuck, get changed, let's take you back home. You need some rest after that seizure."

Chuck awkwardly gets back onto his feet, slowly stretches out each of his limbs, grabs the clothes and goes to the bathroom.

A blur seems to wash through him as soon as he enters the bathroom, as moments seems to fleet by, barely remembering events, only pieces stayed in his head. The incessant beeping started again, 'Beep', 'Beep'.

Chuck remembers Sarah's advice, choosing to ignore it, rather than his second option, banging his head into the wall. He slows down his breathing, calms himself down, picturing Sarah in his head. Then, slowly, but surely, the beeping drowns out, it is still there, but much quieter, at a level he could actually bear.

He opens his eyes again and finds himself sitting in Ellie's car, his head leaning on Sarah's shoulders. Feeling her fingers slowly going through his hair, he reluctantly sits upright and queries, "I barely remember getting out the hospital, not least getting into a car."

Sarah pulls his head onto her shoulder once more, "Darling, when you came out of the bathroom, you were like in a daze, you seem to notice your surroundings dodging people and walking alongside us, but it is like you were not there, then as soon as you sat in the car, you just fell asleep."

Ellie, always being the big sister and a doctor, says, "Come on, Sarah, it is a good thing, he's needs to rest. Do you still have to work tomorrow? Because it might be good to have someone looking after him. My shift ends at 4, so I can check on him then."

Sarah replies, "No, the kick-boxing gym is open, but I don't have any classes scheduled for tomorrow. I am supposed to check in with the boss at 8 tomorrow morning, but other than that, I can be there for Chuck."

During this exchange, Chuck could feel his eye lids get heavier and heavier, he doesn't resist and lets gravity do its work. The beeping sound is still here, but more muffled, he lets it be and sleeps.

* * *

The following week is like a flurry of information, Beckman has informed them that the Intersect has nothing to do with the beeping nor the headache. She has also requested that Chuck still occasionally review information found by the NSA and the CIA, since he is still the only Intersect. Chuck agrees to do it. Also spending much of his time engaging in wedding planning activities. The software company he works at gave him time off when they found out that he had a seizure.

Chuck also discovered that Casey is now being deployed to a war-torn zone that is not named, since he is not classified to find out anymore. He eventually resigns to the fact that indeed, he did not see Casey at the hospital.

To his happiness, Chuck stayed mostly lucid during the week, even though there are somethings that seem to happen without his full knowledge, remembering only partly of what happened. But in general, he has remembered most events that has happened, which includes his activities in the night with Sarah.

He sighs to himself, 'if only that beeping would stop'. It continued on in his head, muffled but still present, like a bad case of acne, that would never leave entirely.

He looks up as he notices Sarah coming out their bedroom. "Chuck, are you ready to leave?"

"Yea. Do you know why Beckman has asked us to come see her?" Getting up from the couch and greeted his fiance with a kiss.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me, but it must be important, since she wants to see us face to face."

They stepped out of their house hand in hand, 'their new house' Chuck muses. They just moved in 2 days ago, just a 10 minute drive from Casa Bartowski and in a beautiful neighbourhood. They found this beautiful and affordable house for the two of them, courtesy of the CIA, a parting gift for Agent Walker, no, the future Sarah Bartowski.

* * *

'Geez, Beckman looks a lot less intimidating in real life.' Chuck thinks, when he steps inside the room. If he didn't know what her real job was, she could have passed easily as a loving grandmother.

"Sit down Bartowski... Ms. Walker." Beckman clearly finding it difficult to simply address Sarah, without calling her an agent. "Bartowski, I know you have agreed to continue to review classified information since you are still the only Human Intersect. However, we have recently found another agent who also has high levels of cognitive memory that could be on par with you." She stops, as she lets the new turn of events sink in.

"What does this mean then, General?" Sarah asks, the first to break the silence.

"This means... Ms. Walker, that we no longer have need for Chuck to stay as the Intersect, we can remove it using Orion's programming from 2 years ago and remove the information from Chuck's head. That agent will become the new Intersect, we have already successfully implemented the program into his head a week ago and he has felt no side effects yet. We decided that you can go back to your normal life without the Intersect."

"Oh my god, oh my god. I don't have to be the Intersect anymore? Oh my god, Sarah!" Chuck and Sarah locked into an embrace, tears started streaming down Chuck's face. "I'm not the Intersect anymore. We can actually have a normal life together now."

"Please keep the your display of emotion to a minimum level and I'm not going to repeat myself." Beckman barks. She continues, "We can undergo the procedure immediately if that is your wish."

"Yes, I would like that very much."

After finalizing some documents and signing several agreements, Chuck and Sarah left the room, led by an agent to the depths of the CIA building.

The room is bright, similar to where Chuck got his second upload of the Intersect more than 2 years ago, the upload that had changed his role in the covert war against the Ring, the upload that made him one of the most effective weapons mankind has ever made, the upload that kept him and Sarah apart.

A scientist comes up towards him, "Alright Mr. Bartowski, please step this way, will the other people here please put on a pair of safety glasses," gesturing a pile of oversized sunglasses, "Safety procedure." As the other people grabbed them, she gestures a door ahead that is marked 'Viewing Room', "This way, please Mr. Bartowski."

Sarah grabs hold of Chuck's arm, as he heads towards the 'viewing room'. "Are you sure you want this? I mean, you have had it for several years now, although it took away a lot from you, it also gave you a lot. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Sarah, I am never more sure of anything in my life, I never felt more alive than ever when I had the Intersect in my head. But it also kept us apart, this is the last remaining artifact of my... our involvement in the CIA and the NSA. I feel that it is the best way to move forward, with it gone." Chuck holds Sarah's hands in his, "The day after I uploaded the Intersect in my head the second time, you asked me why, back then, I told you because I wanted to be a hero. The real reason is actually more selfish, although you probably already guessed. It is actually you. You made me feel more alive, not the Intersect, you weren't gonna leave the CIA back then and the only way for me to be with you is to have the Intersect in my head. But not anymore."

Chuck removes his hands from Sarah's and follows the scientist into the 'viewing room'.

The scientist in charge straps Chuck down to a chair and heads towards one of the machines in the room. "Please ensure the glasses are securely on and don't take them off during the procedure under any circumstances."

She places her hand over a button, a beeping starts to count down

"In Five" 'Beep'

"Four" 'Beep'

"Three" 'Beep'

"Two" 'Beep'

"One" 'Beep'

'Beep'

**Will the removal of the Intersect cease the problems Chuck has been having? Find out in the next chapter**

**I'm not gonna come up with anymore creative ways to get you guys to review, but I hope you do the right thing and press the button underneath**


	5. A New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, but I hope I own Sarah and Ellie_

_This is not beta'ed', all mistakes are mine_

The familiar feeling of an upload pulses through his skin, causing his brain to go to overdrive. Flashes of different images flashed across his eyes, pictures of mountains, flowers, gerbils, cups, babies, some of the most innocuous images that can potentially carry the deadliest secrets known. Everything seemed to be going at light speed, causing his head to spin, his body to shake. Then, everything stopped.

Chuck slowly opened his eyes, and finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings, lying flat on a bed. He sees a flag above him, a flag with the symbol of a fraternity. He looks around more observantly and realizes that he is back in his college dorm room, the photo frame with Jill and Bryce from last Halloween. His old books from college, lined up in a tidy fashion, his Tron poster that his father gave him years ago. Bryce's familiar sunglasses stared straight back at him.

Chuck slowly gets up from his bed and walks around, hands firmly clutching the sides of his head and begins pacing back and forth, thinking, 'Was everything just a dream? Or is this a dream?' He grabs a nearby pair of scissors and gently prods himself. "Ouch! Dammit." yelling as he drops the scissors followed by several drops of blood. Chuck quickly grabbing tissue paper to stem the blood flow.

He hears footsteps coming towards his room and then hears a knock on the door. "Mr. Bartowski, are you in? This is the dean."

Chuck gulps hard, "Um... yes, please come in." thinking, 'Please don't tell me this is going to happen again."

The door opens and reveals a smallish man, however, with an imposing aura surrounding him. He fixes his glasses as he walks into the room. "Mr. Bartowski, we have received an anonymous tip that you have cheated in a test. We have done extensive checks on your schoolwork so far, and starting right now, you are under academic suspension until you have a hearing with the disciplinary coun..."

The dean's body suddenly started to stretch and contort, his voice drowning out to a slow, dull whisper. Then pieces of his body stretched out even further, taking the entire scene with them. As sudden as it happened, Chuck is once again alone, staring into the darkness. He can see himself perfectly, although everything else is black.

It feels like he is floating on air, as if he is standing on something and nothing at the same time.

Suddenly, images again flowed through his head and once again his head begins to spin.

An entire new scene rushes into his sight, he is sitting on his Buy More desk, watching Morgan chitter-chatter away right beside him. He suddenly hears him say Vicky Vale. An impulse rose within his body and he begins chanting "Vicky Vale, Vicky Vale, a Vicky Vicky Vicky Vale."A memory bubble pops into his mind as he realizes that this is the moment when he first met Sarah.

He looks up and the sight that met his eyes simply took his breath away. It never ceases to amaze him that this happens whenever he sees her.

She flashes a smile at him and Chuck instinctively reaches out to hold her close to him. But his hands never reach her. It feels like someone pressed the pause button, as the smile seems to be permanently etched on her face, but she appears to float away from him. Chuck tries to jump over the desk so he could catch up to her, but the desk isn't there anymore.

Chuck trips and falls and watches as Sarah floats away to the emptiness ahead.

The same process took over again and again and again.

Bringing him to different memories of his past, seeing all the people that he loves and cherishes.

And once again, the flashing and the memories stopped, as Chuck finds himself standing before a priest, with Morgan, Awesome and Casey by his side. The organ begins to play as the large, oak, double doors begin to open, revealing a figure shrouded by a white light. As she steps into the room, revealing Sarah in a large white wedding gown, with a beaming Ellie right behind her. The radiant smile on Sarah's face infectious, her eyes seems to sparkle with joy. Her happiness seems to illuminate the room, warming the entire hall. For once, her joy is there for all to see.

She steps up next to him, looks at him with large, searching eyes, her face stretched into a grin that seems to be larger than her face. Chuck smiles back at her, as the priest begins his speech.

As Chuck stands with her, he realizes everything he has done in the past has led up to this moment and he could spend the rest of his life with her.

He barely hears as Sarah says "I do." As he realizes that it is his turn next, Chuck releases the largest grin he has ever given and says, "I do."

A bright shining lights streams into the room, blinding Chuck's vision before he could finish. As the light died, he finds himself lying down once again on a bed, in a bright white room. He sees Sarah sitting on a chair next to him, asleep, with her hands lain down on his chest. Chuck, not wanting to wake Sarah up, slowly raises a hand, realizing that it is harder than usual, and places it across Sarah's shoulder.

A blinding pain flashes across his head and he finds himself back in real life, still shaking, although the pain quickly subsiding. His vision turns clearer and sees a concerned Sarah taking off her sunglasses and rushing into the room. She throws her arms around him and holds him tight.

"Ms. Walker, could you please allow us to finish this process, we need to make sure Mr. Bartowski does not still contain the Intersect."

Sarah releases her grip on Chuck, as the scientist takes out classified documents and photos, showing them to Chuck. None of them giving Chuck a flash of information.

Chuck stands there shocked, "It's all over,"

Weeks past, without a single episode, although the removal of the Intersect never really stopped the beeping sound, he has not blacked out or received any headaches. In truth, other than the muffled beeping, everything is just golden.

Sarah quit the kick-boxing gym, which was a CIA front and opened her own gym, Sarah's Defensive Solutions. And already, through word of mouth, her self-defense classes are quickly filling up that she has to hire several more CIA retirees as instructors. It is also already reputed to be one of the top self-defense courses in California.

Chuck continues to work in the electronic company he was employed in after he left the Buy More 2 years ago. He is currently working on a project with several other technicians to design a touch-interactive computer screen.

In between work, Chuck and Sarah spend their time together, with Morgan and Anna or with Awesome and Ellie, making wedding plans or just hanging out.

In short, life right now is good.

Chuck stops testing his new design and begins to daydream, the wedding is now only a week away and Chuck is getting anxious, not because of getting married, but anxious to start a life with Sarah as his beloved wife.

The big day can't get here quick enough.

Times goes by quickly and before Chuck knew it, his lunch break is here.

He gets out of the building and walks across the street and enters Sarah's Defense Solutions or SDS. Sarah placed it near his workplace so she could see him often.

He waves to Rebecca, the receptionist, "You're taking Sarah out for lunch?"

"As usual. When is her class done?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Thanks Rebecca."

Chuck strides into the class area, adorned with 15 heavy bags and gloves of every size carefully organized by weight. Sarah and another instructor are currently teaching a new technique to a class mixed with both men and women.

The men, clearly amazed by how much power Sarah generates in her strikes and kicks, look on with wide eyes.

Sarah stops the demonstration, as she notices Chuck standing, watching. "Alright guys, I want you to practice the technique I just showed you, 10 reps, afterwards, some fitness and we'll be done today." Sarah walks towards Chuck, "Hey, you're here early today."

Chuck leans forward to give Sarah a kiss, before meeting a straight palm to his mouth. "No kissing, I'm sweaty and kind of gross right now,"

"Well, I don't care, I want to kiss you anyways," Chuck flashing Sarah a smile.

Sarah relents and meets him halfway, their lips meeting together, passionate, but soft at the same time.

Sarah suddenly stops Chuck, saying airily, "I need to get back to my class, I don't want to gain a reputation for stopping whenever my fiance comes along." "Soon to be husband," Chuck corrects. Planting one last kiss on Chuck before heading back to the class. Correcting the students in what they are doing wrong, how to increase speed and generate more power in their strikes and kicks. Before telling them to do a combination of sit-ups, push-ups, skipping rope and other exercises. She heads towards the female changing room to take a shower, allowing the other instructor to finish the class.

10 minutes later, a refreshed Sarah comes out, looking positively radiant.

Chuck places his hand on her waist and leads her out of SDS and to a restaurant they often frequent.

It is a normal day for the both of them, chatting about their day and funny events at work.

Chuck is telling a story to Sarah about some shenanigans at work, barely holding a straight face. "Alright, so I am like 'bad and invalid', I don't think the computer means you personally." Before bursting out in laughter, Sarah lets out a polite laugh.

"Bad, invalid? The guy thought the computer is insulting him. You don't get it?" Chuck holds and looks at Sarah, "You okay? You're awfully quiet today."

Sarah looks back at him with more intent, "I'm fine, I'm ... I just don't know how to tell you this and I don't know how you are going to react, I was going to tell you at dinner, but..." Sarah stops and looks afraid and stares at the floor.

Chuck's brain automatically thinks of the worst-case scenarios, before a tiny voice comes from Sarah's direction, "I'm pregnant."

Everything just flew out of Chuck's mind, "You what!?! You're pregnant?" He gets out from his chair, proceeding to knock it over backwards into another diner. Rushes to Sarah's side and embraces her. "You're pregnant? Why do you think I will react to it badly? We are going to start a family together. This is amazing!"

Sarah's features brightened up after hearing Chuck's enthusiastic response. "I was afraid that you might think it is too fast or you don't want a child... isn't that why we use protection? To avoid having a baby?"

"We would have to start a family sooner or later, at least I would like us to. Now is as good a time as any." Chuck kisses Sarah on her forehead, "Just so you know, I love you very much."

Chuck and Sarah are sitting together in the obstetrician's office, holding each others hands as the obstetrician sets up the sonogram.

The sonogram begins to beep as it whirls to life, their breaths held, until the first sight of their future baby pops onto the screen.

"Alright, from what I can see so far, I believe your baby was conceived around 5 weeks ago, it's not completely developed yet, so I need to keep constant checks on you. Would it be possible for you to come back 6 weeks from now?"

Sarah and Chuck both lost in the image of their future child, saying in unison, "That would be perfect." Chuck squeezes Sarah's hand, "Look at it Sarah, our child." As the new parents revel in the newest member of their family.

_It looks like everything is turning out well for Chuck and Sarah, having a baby, good jobs, would everything be just as they hope?_

_Please R&R, running out of creative juices to get you guys to review_


End file.
